blood stained teeth
by midnightraven234
Summary: i'm not very good at summeries but rika was attacked by a purblood vampire and is now trying to control her lust for blood and is helped by a vampire named zero.please R/R
1. prologe

'So cold, why is my skin so cold.' I thought as I began to crave blood.'Why do I lust for blood?' A man smiles at me with dazziling white teeth stained with blood."What did you do to me?"I just looked at me and said,"Why daughter of the hunter don't you realise i just turned you in to a vampire."I looked at him in shock 'Why,why would he do that?'He looked at me and smiled that beautiful grin and whispered "You,my dear rika,had an interesting taste."Then he just walked off and left me there to die."Daddy,DADDY!"I cried as i began my journy as a vampire.


	2. finnaly found him

nonaka house 3:00 A.M

"Daddy!"I screamed.I looked around to that i was in my room."Whats wrong rika?"My mom asked.I looked at her and noded,"Yeah just another nightmare."She looked at me,"Rika was it about your dad again?"I noded."It was about that night when we were attacked by that cereal killer."I said with sadness in my looked at me and said,"I know that you miss your father but we-."I knew she miss him to but my mom and dad never got along so they desided to get a divorse.I started to think about that nightmare that I didn't even notice that mom left the room.

shinjuku streets 6:30 A.M

As I started to walk to school I saw my friend on the street so we both walked to school together even she was worried about me."RIKA!"She yeld trying to get my attention."Huh sorry Iwas day dreaming again."Itold her lookinh at her with a fake smile."Are you alright?You look pailer,are you sick?"I looked at her and replied,"No i'm fine i just had a bad dream last night." "hm,Ok i believe you,this time."She winked at had finnaly gotten to school."Hey Amber."I asked her,"Do you think my dad will ever come back?" "I don't know,maby you should look up his phone number and call him."She sugested."Come on schools starting."

nonaka house 6:30 P.M

I kept looking in my moms drore for the phone number,but never found it."Maby it's with dads old stuff in the closet."So i checked there and finnaly found it."Yes found you."

8:00 P.M

All i heard was the ring of the phone i was calling until i finnaly heard the voice i've allways wanted to hear.

'Hello.'

"Hi is this Justin Nonaka."

'Yes may i ask who's calling'

"this is Rika nonaka"

'RIKA!'

"Hi dad"

'How did you get my phone number?'

"With all the old photo's mom kept"

'Oh,hows my little girl doing?'

I paused for a sec.'What should i tell him?'

"I-I want to stay with you for the summer"

'Thats not up to me rika,thats up to your mother,other than that I don't care if you come to stay with me I'd love to have you over.'

"Ok then i'll ask mom."

'Ok honey you'll call me soon?'

"Yeah,When i get an answer,Ok?"

'Ok love you.'

"love you to."

'Bye'

"Bye"

Thats when the phone went quiet.'I hope mom will let me.'

10:30 P.M

Mom finnaly got now it's time to ask her."Mom,I-I want to stay with dad during the summer."She looked at me and droped all the paper work she was caring."Wh-what,RIKA NONAKA I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK TO YOUR FATHER EVER AGAIN!"She yelled."Why not he is my dad."My mom looked at me like she was going to cry while strangling me."Because i don't want you getting attatched to your father again,because your heart will break after you leave him."I looked at her and yelled,"MABY I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM,DANM IT, MOM I HAVENT SEEN HIM IN YEARS!"Thats when she broke into tears and fell to her knees.I rarely cussed it looked like I hurt her i just walked back to my room and started crying myself.

11:00 P.M

"Rika are you awake?"My mom asked."Yeah, i'm awake."My voice cracked since i've been crying."I called your dad and we both agreed to let you stay with him every summer vacation."I looked at in shock,then got up and hugged her."Thanks mom."

Rika's dad's house 10:30 P.M

"Welcome to my house rika."I looked at the house,no,mansion and nerally fell backwards just looking at it."Wow thats a big house,how did you affored this?"He just looked at me and laughed,"I have a great job."

I think i'm going to like it here.


	3. meet zero

Hey guys in this chapter i'm going to start bringing in more charracters so don't worry so please R/R

Rika's dream

Blood ran down my neck as I gasped for air."RIKA!"I heard my dad yell."Daddy."I bearly managed to say that over the screams of the women who did this to me."It's to late justin,your daughter will soon become a vampire, and when she does she will start craving for blood."The vampire laughed and dissapered."Daddy my throat burns."I felt like fire was going threw my body."Please stop the fire, PLEASE!" I started to scream as the burning increased.

Dad's house 1:30 A.M

"PLEASE,STOP THE FIRE!"I screamed.I heard footsteps running down the hall then my door slamed open."Rika whats wrong!"My dad saw that I was half asleep and tried to wake me up."Rika it's ok your just dreaming,wake up."He yelled as he shook me.I jolted right up out of bed gasping."Wh-what oh dad sorry i scared you."I said still panting from the nightmare.I saw that dad had his gun with him."Woa dad i didn't mean for you to get your gun out."I looked at him in shock that he would bring his gun out."No thats not the reason i brought this i heard someone in here when i walked in earlyer."He looked at the window and saw that it was smashed."Damn someone broke in."He looked at me and checked for any wounds,cuts,or even see my dad is a vampire hunter and he knew there was a vampire in the house but then laughed,"You can come out,Zero."I then saw a boy walk out from the shadowsand looked at me."Umm Justin who is this?"The boy looked at me then kneeled down and thats when i found out he was a vampire."Dad kill him he's a vampire!"I yelled as i backed away from the boy."Rika don't worry,this is zero a friend of mine's student,Zero this is my daughter Rika."Zero grabed my hand and kissed it."It's an honer to meet you Rika."He said looking up at me,I knew i began to blush but nodded back at him in retern."Zero why is the window smashed?"My dad asked."A vampire snook in here and was about to attack your daughter so i came in and threw him out the window."He replied.I saw that he had a cut on his face,I reached up to clean it with a tissue i found in a pile of boxes but he backed away quickly like he was scared of me."Your hurt."I said getting up,"Please let me at least try and heal it."He started to comeover near me,when he was close enough to me i began to wipe the blood away with the tissue."Th-that stings bad."He grunted."Sorry i didn't mean to hurt you,Oh theres the reason it hurts ,you have a piece of glass in your cheek."I said as i pulled out the glass.

That's when i knew that i fell in love witha vampire.

(Play vampire knight opening.)

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo

Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

ok thats it for chapter 3. hope you injoyed it

i'm thinking on adding 2 new charracters in the story but i can't decide whitch ones to add in so i'll let you the readers vote.

(For the digimon charracters ... Henry,takato,renamon,sora,thomas,myotismon,guilmon,cyberdramon,or ryo.)

(For vampire knight charracters... yuki,kaname,ichiru,or ruka.)

please review.


End file.
